She's the Devil!
by notreallyathinkeraye
Summary: Sparkling! Her silky hair was, flowing in the breeze. Shining! Her beautiful smile, showing only compassion and hope. Orange! Ribbon wrapped around her hair, the colour he adored and loved. You'd think that with these combinations, she'd be an angel, right? Oh, he knew how wrong he was when he witnessed that evil, devilish smirk dance across her lips. Sh*t.
1. A Questionable Love

Sparkling! Her silky hair was, flowing in the breeze. Shining! Her beautiful smile, showing only compassion and hope. Orange! Ribbon wrapped around her hair, the colour he adored and loved. You'd think that with these combinations, she'd be an angel, right? Oh, he knew how wrong he was when he witnessed that evil, devilish smirk dance across her lips. Sh*t.

* * *

He had fallen in love.

He was a dunce. He was dense, brash, impulsive and oh-so-retarded, but love knew no boundaries. His heart had been pierced with the arrow of love when the smile of the maiden graced his eyes, her hands waving with perfect motion. Her smile! That wave! _That feeling!_

There was no denying it - love had corroded his body.

He played with his tie, a grin on his face. He buttoned the top of his shirt, his fingers twitching with excitement. He readied his blazer and groomed his hair, put on his shoes and closed the door. He was going to school in style - you know damn well that he'll try his best to catch her attention!

A skip in his step, a hum in his throat. A smile at a stranger, a wave to another. He just couldn't stop the feeling in his body! Never in his life would he imagine getting anywhere _close_ to this feeling, but here he was, bouncing like a child. He enjoyed it!

The school was in sight - he could see heaven in the distance. It shone with an unnatural light, something only he could see. Only a few more steps until he witnessed bliss.

His skip changed to a jog, and from jog he progressed into sprint. His feet felt light, running across the paved ground with tremendous speed. His smile from this morning didn't change one bit.

Naruto Uzumaki was in love, baby, and _nothing_ could stop him!

* * *

"Uzumaki-san, take off that blazer."

Okay, maybe _some_ things could stop him.

Naruto Uzumaki, student of Kuoh Academy and a rather peculiar person, could be seen conversing with another student who was a few inches shorter than himself. If anyone bothered to look closely, however, it was no other then Souna Shitori, the Student Council President and a popular figure in school!

The blonde teenager sighed. What a bummer! This girl was simply an obstacle to the prize of this journey. Her glasses couldn't intimidate him, her glare couldn't weaken him, and her pout _definitely_ couldn't-

"Are you even listening, Uzumaki-san?"

He used all the power he could to hide the yelp that erupted from his mouth. Okay, maybe she _could_ scare him, _just a little bit_. Women had always been a big factor to his life, and most of that factor had been introduced by punches to the face and screaming in his ear.

In short, _women were scary._

"Y-Yeah, I am!" Naruto chuckled, but it couldn't hide the shakiness in his voice. On instinct, he rubbed his head and smiled like a dolt. "I was just... well, thinking about how late I am to class!"

She gave him a look. "There's twenty minutes until class starts."

"Uh..." His eagerness _really_ made him arrive at school a lot earlier than usual. He couldn't help it, though! "S-Sorry. A lot's been on my mind lately, and I just-!"

The president could only sigh, her head shaking left to right. She had a lot of work, and this was something she just couldn't deal with right now. "Just give me the tie and blazer and head your way."

"I thought this was part of the uniform?"

"That uniform can only be used when the school is undergoing important events. Are you doing anything important right now?"

"Yep!"

He said that with so much honesty that she honestly nearly rubbed her temples.

"Is it life or death, this... _important_ thing?"

"You bet it is!"

Souna's eyes sharpened. "I suggest you give them to me now, or you won't be attending school."

Naruto brought his head to the ground, the blazer and tie folded neatly in front of him. "Please take them."

The female of the pair stared skeptically at the bowing blonde, before adjusting her spectacles and carefully grabbing the uniform. She honestly expected a bit more resistance, seeing as how she changed the subject so quickly. "I will inform you when you can pick this up."

"Thanks, president! I'll get going now!"

Souna witnessed the blonde sprinting at abnormal speeds towards the nearest exit, leaving her in a cloud dust. It didn't bother her, but the fact that he cut the conversation short did. His manners were clearly lacking, if she had to he honest.

...and, well, he _was_ slightly charming, in the most humorous ways. Perhaps it was the energy surrounding him that made her talk to him despite the amount of work she had.

Souna shook her head. He was an enigma, although a dumb one.

"Kaichou?"

Souna turned to see her only male underling staring at her weirdly.

"Why are you holding a guy's uniform?"

Sanji later noted that, sometimes, some things just shouldn't be questioned. The thought alone made his butt hurt a little bit.

* * *

Never had he been excited for class. He was giddy, unusually so. He was already normally a cheerful person, but just the thought of _her_ made his body a little more shaky than usual. He was even close to twiddling his _thumbs_ , for goodness sake (he's seen enough of that in manga, thank you very much!).

Do you ever feel like time slows down when you're waiting for something? The slow, agonizing pain of watching the hands of the clock tick by the second at speeds much more slower than what you'd like it to be?

Naruto was having absolutely _none_ of that! His mind was filled with thoughts of a certain girl, and his grin was making time pass by quickly. People could've sworn there were hearts hovering around the blonde's head, jumping about in joy. If they said anything about the boy, then he had no clue what they said - all sound was coming through one ear and out the other.

All of a sudden, time seemed to slow. Naruto was confused, at first, but he took note of the silence that had abruptly come from the other students. The door slid open, the warm breeze filled the room, all eyes fell upon a sight that would be treasured for generations.

She walked with elegance. She smiled with innocence. Her body portrayed what only the most gentle princesses of other-worldly kingdoms could - the aura of something so precious, it was untouchable.

Her presence was intoxicating. The air felt heavy, students feeling overwhelmed by such pressure - but that pressure was one of gentleness. An incredibly confusing contradiction, but she had pulled it off with ease and without flaw.

Her name was Akeno Himejima.

Naruto's breath stopped right there.

" _KYAAAAH!_ "

" **UUUOOOH!** "

All the girls screamed, while all the guys roared. Just the mention of her name could create a huge uproar in the school, and yet here she was, _in the flesh_ , ready to study the exact same subjects as _they_ were studying _at the_ _same_ _time!_

The blonde watched the goddess walk to her seat, petals flowing from her hair. That beautiful face! That hair! That _ribbon!_ Oh, _kami_ , that ribbon! Everything about her was perfect, an absolute blessing on this wicked, wicked world! She was just... just...

And yet, Naruto looked down. His brain screamed to look back up and enjoy the view of the goddess walking to her seat, but his heart said otherwise. It felt odd. He knew that this was attraction. He knew that this feeling was the power of love and the want for romance. However, despite knowing all this, experiencing it was all a different story. He had gotten prepared in such an elaborate way, he had ran to school, he was early, and yet...

For whatever reason, all he could do was watch from afar. Watch as the woman he had potentially fallen for act like he was just another student attending school. Of course, this was all probably just a phase, and he'd probably forget about her soon enough. But, you see, that's the problem.

This attraction felt forced.

Don't get him wrong. He absolutely _adored_ her! I mean, who _wouldn't_ fall for such a perfect human being? She was a miracle, a one in a million, the one and only! She was...

...what if his feelings were fake?

...

 _Nah!_

Naruto happily threw those thoughts away and giggled like a madman, his eyes watching her back. He ignored the teacher in favour of his romantic love (albeit a bit one-sided), his eyes tracing the ribbon on her hair with a grin on his face. He was in love with her, dammit! Some thirty-second thought can't throw him off course!

He was fine with this! He loved her, and that was all that mattered!

...

He had no idea _why_ his heart tightened when he said that.

* * *

The blonde sat in the tree, eating the noodles that flowed from the ramen cup into his mouth with a smile on his face. The food that hailed from only the best always tasted good, but today, it tasted _just a little bit better_ than he remembered. He welcomed the enhanced flavours with a grin, chomping down his food without a care in the world.

Even the food couldn't stop his brain from thinking about Akeno Himejima, though. The girl just ticked all the good points a girl should have, and he was damn sure that she was the one for him! It was like a match made in heaven - an energetic blonde and his undying love with the untouchable girl.

Setting the cup aside, the blonde noted that he had a little more time until the bell rang for class to start once again. It was currently time to eat lunch and obviously ramen was his choice. Seeing as how the rest of the guys were just boringly plain, however, Naruto felt that sitting to the side and wallowing in his thoughts was the best thing to do.

And what were his thoughts right now?

Naruto grinned. He knew the answer to that one.

His eyes traced the many students that walked around the campus. All the girls he saw just couldn't compare and pretty much all the guys were fawning over them, acting like today was the last day Earth would see and confessing their brains out. Man, if only he had the courage to do that.

...wait. That's a great idea! Naruto hit his palm with a fist like a hammer. Why didn't he just confess to her? He was _the_ Naruto Uzumaki, for Kami's sake - surely, he had the courage to do something as easy as this, right?

"If only things were that easy." He sighed, slumping against the tree. Seriously. He was _taught_ about this kind of thing from easily the most questionable person and he _still_ can't do it, that confessing thing. Though, in his defence, this was his first time feeling something this positively _intense_ \- it felt like his heart was going to burst every time he caught sight of her. The nervousness was just too much for his poor, old heart.

...well, if he was going to be honest, there was also something else that was holding him back. He couldn't figure it out, though. It didn't feel wrong to feel this way, but at the same time, it felt... like he had no choice but to love her. To feel attraction as intense as this, like it was natural. It felt weird. A bit off. _Slightly scary_.

...

Naruto waved that thought away with a 'pfff'. What was he? Was he, using modern language, a _pussy?_ Nah. He was better than that. Thought, he would admit, he wasn't mentally prepared to commit to a relationship _just_ yet. He was going to, for lack of a better word, spy on her with these oh-so-trusty binoculars that he conveniently had in his pockets.

He shrugged, jumping from tree to tree to the infamous old building that held the Occult Research Club. What? He was _taught_ to do this, dammit. Peeping was just one of the few abilities that had been passed down to him, and he was gonna _treasure_ until he died.

Finally resting on a tree where he could see the Occult Research Club's room relatively clearly, he leaned against a lone, strong branch in front of him and brought the binoculars out. He was interested in her activities, after all. Researching occults did sound weird, though.

He put his eyes against the glass and squinted.

* * *

She smiled. Hands clasped in front of her, her head tilted to the side. "Is everything alright?"

The other figure sipped into her tea, steam floating in front of her ocean eyes. She had a peculiar smile on her lips. "Yes. Thank you for your concern, though. Now, where were we?"

"We were discussing about him."

"Ah, yes." She shifted in her chair, leaning on the right arm of the chair. "He's gotten livelier these days, wouldn't you say? It's like something _infected_ him with a happy virus."

"He's certainly more energetic." A giggle was heard. "Interesting just can't be the only word that can describe a man such as himself."

"It sounds like you've taken an interest in him."

"How couldn't I? You _did_ task me to keep an eye on him."

"Don't you think that you're taking things a bit too far?"

"Oh, don't be like that." Her eyes shifted to the left, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm just having a little fun."

The other girl sighed, sipping her tea once more. "Don't get too involved with him. We are just keeping an eye on him, after all."

Her small smile changed.

She now looked eerily similar to the devil.

"Ara ara, don't worry. I've got him under my finger~"

She ignored the blur that fled the trees.

* * *

He ran.

He ran like the world was ending. He felt his heart pound in all the wrong emotions. He felt his mind swirl downwards with all the reasons. His muscles tensed, his breathing was ragged, his eyesight was starting to get blurry.

He could see his house. He was only a few more metres until his hand would reach the handle to the door, the entrance to his house, the gate to his haven.

Something was wrong.

There was something off about all this.

He wanted to deny. He wanted to shake his head. He wanted to say no.

 _But there was something holding him back_.

He was a shinobi. He was a warrior. He was a hero. _He was a survivor._

 _ **So, why couldn't he fight back?**_

He looked at the door in front of him with a shaky breath.

Naruto Uzumaki was in love with Akeno Himejima.

...

...right?

He opened the door. "Sh*t."


	2. Without A Doubt

_He was no god._

 _He once thought he was. He once thought that no other being that walked on this earth could ever hope of_ _touching_ _him. He once thought that no matter how many seconds, months or centuries passed, not a single soul had a chance of reaching his level._

 _However, fate had a different future for the being with a mind so unwilling to open up. For most of his life, he would refuse to say that he held feelings for anything other than himself, and the rare amount of feelings he_ _did_ _have for anything at all was usually anger. His field of vision was usually caked in red as he let his body succumb to the feeling that was rage, not a single care given as he destroyed the world around him._

 _As time passed, he learned that while rage wasn't the answer to everything, it certainly helped him get things done. As he saw his victim nearly give him the key to his freedom, he felt a wave of anticipation course violently throughout his body. The sharp teeth he bore gleamed sharply, his eyes screaming red. His plan for freedom, for his body to freely roam the earth once again was so,_ _so_ _close..._

 _...and it ended with a single flash._

 _That_ _was the first time in many years where he let his hate mix with his rage. He used to be so hateful, and hate slowly grew into the anger he lived off. For so many years, he was simply irritated, annoyed or angered but never did he truly hate something with the power fueled by the anger of a demon - well, not until that day._

 _Thinking back on it, he was so damn_ _stupid_ _back then that he nearly pisses himself laughing whenever he has flashbacks of it._

 _Well, he_ _would_ _be pissing himself laughing if he could. Usually, at this moment, it was instinct to at least chuckle at his past. Just the thought of him being a dumb idiot was hilarious, so why wasn't he laughing?_

 _Well, it's not like he's still full of hate, per se. Sure, he could feel anger and still be annoyed by the things in life that were naturally annoying but hate? Revenge, the need for blood and the want for destruction? That was_ _out_ _. He was having absolutely_ _zero_ _need for chaos in his body and he was confident to say that he was, emotionally, feeling the best he could've in his life._

 _Physically, though?_

 _He couldn't even lift a_ _damn finger_ _._

 _He still had pride. He still referred to himself as one of the most powerful beings to ever exist though he states it as a fact now rather than something he would boast about. He could move mountains with his mere presence, his roar could cause tsunamis. So,_ _why the hell was he reduced to this pitiful state?_

 _Ha. Only time will tell, and he was currently using that time to sleep. To recover and rest, to let his soul repair from the horrors that was called war. He'd have time to learn why he was so weak when he woke up. The war he had just finished took a toll on his poor body._

 _...actually, he just answered his own question, didn't he?_

 _He opened his eyes for the first time in a decade and he eyes were met with the void._

 _A sigh escaped him._

 _Staring at nothing for years really made you dumb, huh?_

* * *

 **She's the Devil!  
** The Second Installment  
 _Without a doubt..._

* * *

His fingers lead the pen downwards, creating a straight line of ink that slowly formed letters. The rays of the sun shining upon his small notebook didn't bother him as much as it usually would've since he had something _much_ more important to note down. He was known for sticking to a plan when he saw a way through it and he was also known to finish that plan to the best of his abilities.

Of course, he didn't exactly played dirty. Sure, he pulled tricks that surprised the enemy to a certain degree and sometimes held an unfair advantage whenever he needed to, but he never brought himself to the level of killing and such. He was a good guy - at least, that's what he'd like to think.

Anyway. Damn, he thinks too much - he really needed to stop losing focus. He used to be pretty good at that before, the focusing and all. What made him get rusty?

He clicked his teeth, letting his fingers blaze across the paper.

Well, maybe this would answer it.

[ It's weird. This new world... everything's weird about it. It's not just the sudden change of environment and all, but everything about this world doesn't feel right.

There's the air, for one. What's up with it? It's so damn suffocating. Sure, I'm getting used to it and all but I could've sworn that I nearly died of a throat that wasn't functioning properly. I could fight legends back home, but I can't even breath here.

The technology here is insane, too. We thought we were really getting somewhere back home, but this is on a whole different level. We'd always rely on chakra to live our lives and even the people who couldn't harness it found ways of incorporating it into their lives. Here? It's just pure science. The only thing I learnt that's even close to science was that water's not a bad conduct for lightning, but this world has no chakra at all. It honestly surprises me that we could've had this kind of future if we tried.

Also, the girls of this... school, if you can call it that. All the girls here... it's kind of hard to describe them. They're all... pretty damn good looking. I swear that erotic sannin got me but now it's hard to ignore his words when his living proof is shoved into my face every day. There's nothing noteworthy about the guys (asides from two or three) but the girls are interesting, especially the student council and that other group they usually hang out with. The occult club, was it?

Speaking of that club. They're all interesting, but there's one person in particular that's gotten my attention. If I remember, she was friends with that red haired girl who has an unbelievable bust size.

Damn that erotic sannin.

Akeno Himejima, I think.

We've barely talked but I can already feel... something. I'm not too sure what that something is, but it doesn't feel bad. If she has any negative emotions flying around, that shouldn't be a problem for me.

Well, this girl... she's definitely got my attention. I'll have to keep an eye on her. Maybe I'll go up to her and talk to her a bit more. Yeah, that sounds good.

Also, this definitely isn't a diary! ]

With this, he closed the book and sighed, unknowingly sporting a small smile on his face. He had no idea that his face was silently beaming when he started writing about a girl who had an orange ribbon wrapped around her hair.

"Well..." Naruto Uzumaki stood up and stretched, a yawn escaping his mouth. "I should probably be getting ready for school now."

* * *

 _He had felt it._

 _What did he feel, though?_

 _Was it emotion? Was it the water that surrounded his body? Was it the empty room that he welcomed as his home?_

 _...no. This feeling was foreign. It wasn't oozing from his body or floating around the atmosphere that had caged him. No, this feeling was something_ _that shouldn't be here_ _._

 _What could he do to fight this, though? It's not like he could do anything. As of now, the only thing he could do was let his mind wander as his physical body was broken beyond belief. His body couldn't feel it, so he couldn't exactly pinpoint this feeling. However, if somebody as old as him could discern with his mind alone that this feeling doesn't fit here, then he should probably do something about it._

 _..._

 _Nah._

 _If he could, he'd shrug. It's not like he's in trouble or anything. If anything, the kid's probably kicking ass right now and refusing to die or some bullsh*t like that._

 _He let his mind relax once more. He had felt this foreign energy invade his private space and his mind immediately sprung to life since his body couldn't. However, his mind concluded that this small feeling was harmless and even if it had the potential to kill, it wasn't something that could even scratch the skin of the kid._

 _With this in mind, he let his spirit drift once more. What was he doing before, anyway?_

 _Oh, yeah. Chasing butterflies._

 _His physical body had enough energy to let out a small huff of joy before falling into a pattern of breaths. He had a feeling that he would be doing much more of this as time went on._

* * *

He was feeling weird.

He wasn't dumb. He could understand that this feeling was something he hadn't felt in a long time but why did it feel different this time? Why did his body tingle whenever this happened? Why was his head spinning whenever he thought about it? Why... did his heart beat faster when she-

"Hello, Uzumaki-kun."

Like a rabbit scared out of its wits, the blonde swung around at inhuman speeds and stared at the girl in front of him. Her long, black hair and her pleasant smile... it was something that he had grown used to seeing, a normal occurance to greet her everyday like any other student would.

If that was the case, _why was this feeling intensifying every second?_

"H-Hey, Himejima-san." Sh*t, he let his guard down and replied lamely. Since when did he care about how he addressed others, especially to an innocent high school girl? It just wasn't like him to act like this - a high school guy confused with his emotions.

He felt his eyes draw to her glossed lips and couldn't find the strength to look away. He watched them open and close, every single word flowing out flawlessly as her sweet voice ringed in his ears. "Are you okay, Uzumaki-kun? You don't look well."

He tried his best to regain his composure, looking away while coughing into his hand. Just what was _wrong_ with him? It comes of as no surprise that this girl was attractive enough to gain his attention somewhat but to cause _this_ kind of reaction from him? He was better than this! "I'm fine, Himejima-san. I just... it's nothing."

He ignored the odd look she gave him. As she saw that she wouldn't be able to get anything else out of him, Akeno looked away with a cute huff. "Well, if it's really nothing, then that's fine. However, if you're having trouble with anything, please don't hesitate to come and talk to me, okay?"

Naruto refused to look at her, his blue eyes looking at a nearby poster. "I'll keep that in mind."

As she walked away, he sighed, his body resting from a tense he didn't even realise exist. He should probably stay away from her in the future if she could make him change this much in a few days. It was only a week ever since he met her and yet he's already stuttering like your everyday starting shounen protagonist.

Alright! Naruto nodded. He made his decision. In order to stay focused and not accidentally hurt anybody innocent in his journey back home, he would have to stay away from Akeno Himejima.

...

...well... she's rather pretty. It'd be a waste to just ignore her.

...

The blonde haired ninja sighed.

"I don't know what to think anymore.

* * *

 _Finally. After all this time, he could finally wake up. He could finally feel the fur rest on his body, the claws resting against the concrete floor, his tails drooped against upon one another behind him._

 _The first thing he did was to stretch. Who cared if he was a demon? He still needed a damned good stretch and a huge yawn. After that, he scratched his head with a single claw. He then, after a good few seconds, opened his eyes-_

 _ **He could only see control.**_

 _He visibly jerked backwards, his eyes widening at an alarming rate. His senses were hammered with the sound of absolute control with no resistance against it whatsoever. All of his fur was standing straight and his tails were as stiff as logs._

" _...w...what the hell?!"_

 _He didn't have enough power to communicate to his partner yet but he had enough to at least stay awake and understand the situation. However, he couldn't understand anything_ _at all_ _. He had lost much of his chakra keeping them alive, so much of it was gone. He only had enough to stay awake, so to be suddenly hit by a large wave of unknown power was basically a surprise attack._

 _He gritted his teeth. What the hell happened since the last time he was awake? If anything, why was the brat letting his mind become as unstable as this?! It was like he was purposely letting this happening, the lack of resistance only supporting that claim!_

 _This was ridiculous! He had to do something about this. He was immortal but the brat wasn't. It would only be a matter of time until the kid was taken advantage of thanks to this sh*tstorm of a brain._

 _He gathered all the chakra he could and pulsed._

" **NARUTO!** "

* * *

He had fallen in love.

He was a dunce. He was dense, brash, impulsive and oh-so-retarded, but love knew no boundaries. His heart had been pierced with the arrow of love when the smile of the maiden graced his eyes, her hands waving with perfect motion. Her smile! That wave! _That feeling!_

There was no denying it - love had corroded his body.

He played with his tie, a grin on his face. He buttoned the top of his shirt, his fingers twitching with excitement. He readied his blazer and groomed his hair, put on his shoes and closed the door. He was going to school in style - you know damn well that he'll try his best to catch her attention!

* * *

 _He was so damn tired._

 _He wanted to go to sleep._

 _...sh*t. Even after all the work he did to bring his chakra back together, he just had to use it all up for this dumb idiot._

 _That... that just wasn't fair._

 _His body was slowly returning to what is was before - broke. To think that this kid let his guard down and allow something as dangerous as that into his mind..._

 _Something must've happened._

 _He didn't have the power to talk anymore. If he had waited a few more minutes, he might've... now, though, he'd probably have to sleep for another week until he could interact with his container again._

 _That's not good. He just hoped that the kid didn't do something as stupid as this again when he woke up._

* * *

A skip in his step, a hum in his throat. A smile at a stranger, a wave to another. He just couldn't stop this feeling in his body! Never in his life would he imagine getting anywhere _close_ to this feeling, but here he was, bouncing like a child. He enjoyed it!

The school was in sight - he could see heaven in the distance. It shone with an unnatural light, something only he could see. Only a few more steps until he witnessed bliss.

His skip changed to a jog, and from jog he progressed into sprint. His feet felt light, running across the ground with tremendous speed. His smile from this morning didn't change one bit.

Naruto Uzumaki was in love, baby, and _nothing_ could stop him!

...

...

...

...he felt a slight falter in his step as he ran across the pathway.

Naruto froze, feeling his chest tighten. It wasn't pain, but it didn't feel nice, either. He grasped it and his breathing turned ragged.

He was in love, right?

...

So, why was he feeling doubt now?

* * *

 _It wasn't enough, but it'll have to do._

 _Kurama, the Nine-Tailed fox and one of the greatest beings to ever roam the Elemental Nations, closed his eyes and returned to a much needed sleep. The foreign energy still lingered in his mind... but it could do no real damage at this point._

 _He was sleepy._

" _Fool." He muttered tiredly._

* * *

 **AN** : ...I'm not going to lie, words cannot describe just how garbage this chapter was. It's just... wow. It's so extremely rushed and it obviously doesn't have the same amount of care shown in the first chapter and this chapter has a pretty big chance of making everyone's hopes crushed (if the late update hasn't already).

This chapter has little to no structure, has lazy ways of explaining bits of plot (the diary, for example), uses cheesy lines for dialogue, has no explanation for certain events and doesn't have a natural flow like the previous chapter.

This chapter was meant to be full of suspense but personally I didn't feel it. I can usually read my chapters from a non-biased view and give it a fair rating (I gave last chapter a 6.5/10) but this one... hoo boy. This is a _bad_ chapter. I can't even give this one a rating.

I'd rant more but in a nutshell, this chapter is bad and I'm willing to post it so that I could get criticism as a writer and fix it in the future when I'm more willing. I need to learn from my mistakes, so why not update and get criticism from others along the way?

Sorry for the bad chapter. When the time comes, I'll fix this chapter up nicely so that it'll be a much more nicer read (that's if I'm not dead at the time). Until then, please give me your honest reviews about this chapter.

 **notreallyathinkeraye**


End file.
